1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a method for user prompting at a digital telephone station, comprising a twelve-key keyboard for subscriber selection and further keys, here eight, for subscriber services, and comprising a display for written or oral messages deposited in a mailbox assigned to the telephone station and a one-line or multi-line display, and whereby at least a portion of the keys can be represented on a touch-sensitive liquid crystal surface in the form of pictograms.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In modern telephone systems, the individual subscriber services are gaining more and more significance. Given the multitude of subscriber services, a user prompting has proven absolutely necessary and it has also been shown that many subscriber services are only accepted by the using person when the user prompting was appropriately simple and easy to understand. It is notoriously known to undertake this prompting either by speech by way of telephone or in writing by way of a display. Voice prompting, however, is rather time-consuming; prompting in writing is relatively involved and both promptings are bound to the respective national language or writing.
The structure which leads to the solution of the following object are partially known. For example, the German published application No. 34 09 532 Al discloses that a touch-sensitive liquid crystal surface (LC surface) be provided at a telephone station, this showing the selection keyboard as a pictogram when the handset is lifted and allowing a subscriber dialing by touching the individual key regions with an electric stylus.
Moreover, the LC surface can be at least partially used for the transmission of printing and drawing after the selection of a corresponding operating mode. However, a solution of the present object is not disclosed.